TheDate
by DaveyWalker
Summary: Cat has a date with Robbie, but she's nervous so she makes it a quintuple date: Her and Robbie, Sam and Freddie, Tori and Andre, Jade and Beck, Trina and Sinjin. Even though I am using Freddie Benson and Mrs. Benson from iCarly, I am only counting this as a crossover for Victorious.


Chapter 1

"Hey Sam I need to talk to you." Cat asked.

"What is it Cat?" Sam said.

"I have a date with Robbie tonight." Cat said.

"Really?" Sam said.

"Yeah but I'm nervous about it. It's my first date." Cat said.

"Oh wow." Sam said.

"Yeah. I have Jade, Beck, Tori, Andre, Trina, and Sinjin coming but I'm still nervous." Cat said.

"Oh. Here I'll call Freddie so he'll come. I heard he build a teleporter machine." Sam said.

"Kay Kay." Cat said. Sam said as she's dialing Freddie.

"Hey Sam what's up." Freddie said.

"Freddie I need a favor." Sam said.

"What is it?" Freddie said.

"Cat has a date with Robbie but is nervous since it's her first date." Sam said.

"Wow. Do you need me to come there so we could help Cat?" Freddie said.

"Yes." Sam said.

"Freddie who are you talking to?" Mrs. Benson said.

"Mom I'm talking to Sam. She needs me to come to Los Angeles." Freddie said.

"Why?" Mrs. Benson said.

"Because Cat has a date tonight and she's nervous because it's her first date." Sam said.

"Wait, Cat has never been on a date before?" Mrs. Benson said.

"Yeah so I need Freddie so he and I can help her out." Sam said.

"Okay Freddie, I'll let you go to Los Angeles to help Cat out with her date. Just don't get hurt. I've heard there's earthquakes a lot in Los Angeles." Mrs. Benson said.

"Thanks Mom. I'll call you to teleport me back. Bye." Freddie said.

"Bye Freddie. Have fun." Mrs. Benson said.

"I'll try." Freddie said as he teleported himself to Sam Cat's place.

"Hi Freddie." Cat said.

"Hey Cat. Where's Robbie taking you?" Freddie said.

"We're meeting him at Bots. My friends are coming as well to help me if that's okay." Cat said.

"That's good. I get it. First dates are scary. Sam and I had Carly come to our first date." Freddie said.

"Really?" Cat said.

"Yeah so that way he and I wouldn't start an argument." Sam said as she tells Cat the events of iDate Sam and Freddie.

"Oh so you guys had a couple arguments. I get it. It always happens with Beck and Jade." Cat said.

"Well should we be heading to Bots?" Freddie said.

"Yeah. Let's go." Sam said.

"Thanks for coming with me to help." Cat said.

"You're welcome, Cat." Sam said.

"It's what friends are for." Freddie said.

Chapter 2

"Hey there's Cat, Sam, and Freddie." Tori said.

"Hey guys." Cat said.

"Hey Cat." Tori said.

"Sup little red." Andre said.

"Hi Cat." Beck and Jade said.

"Hello Cat." Trina said.

"Sup." Sinjin said.

"Thanks for coming to help me out tonight." Cat said.

"No problem." Tori said.

"Hey Cat." Robbie said.

"Hi Robbie." Cat said.

"I didn't know Sam, Freddie, Jade, Beck, Tori, Andre, Trina, and Sinjin were going to be here." Robbie said.

"We're here to support Cat." Freddie said.

"Ohh. Well let's get some food." Robbie said.

"Here I'll push the button and order off the PearPad." Sam said.

"They use PearPads?" Robbie said.

"Yeah. So I'll order everyone ten cheeseburgers, medium fries and pepsis." Sam said.

"Sam can I have my cheeseburger plain?" Freddie said.

"Don't worry baby, they're all plain." Sam said.

"Good. I have all the extra stuff on there." Jade said.

"Right." Beck said.

"Sam could I have pickles on mine?" Tori said.

"Sure Tori." Sam said.

"Thanks." Tori said.

"The food will be here in 20 minutes." Sam said.

"How much will it be?" Trina said.

"$40." Sam said.

"That much. What the fuck." Freddie said.

"Freddie don't swear." Sam said.

"Sorry honey." Freddie said.

Chapter 3

"You look very pretty Cat." Robbie said.

"Thanks Robbie." Cat said.

"How's college Freddie?" Sam said.

"Good. I've been getting triple As." Freddie said.

"That's good." Sam said.

"Yeah. My mom is proud." Freddie said.

"Well good because she always freaks out about everything." Sam said.

"I know. I'm just glad she finally stop giving me tick baths." Freddie said.

"You're mom gave you tick baths?" Jade said.

"Yeah." Freddie said.

"Why?" Tori said.

"She's very overprotective." Freddie said.

"I think I remember one time she interrupted the iCarly web show and made you eat that vegetable live." Andre said.

"Yeah she did." Sam said.

"Once I graduated from Ridgeway High, my mom stopped overprotecting me." Freddie said.

"Was she overprotective when you and Robbie got injured by the tuna fish?" Jade said.

"Yes she was." Freddie said.

"Sorry you had to deal with that." Trina said.

"Don't worry, we all have to deal with people being overprotective." Sinjin said.

"Sinjin is right. I have a grandma who's overprotective and she doesn't like Cat." Robbie said.

"It's true. I met his grandma back in April 25th, 2010, and she was very mean to me." Cat said.

"Why?" Sam said.

"I don't know. She doesn't like my red hair. She thinks it has something to do because of psychological problems." Cat said.

"Does it have something to do with your psychological problems?" Freddie said.

"No. I'm sorry Robbie, but your grandma is such an asshole." Cat said.

"It's okay baby." Robbie said.

Chapter 4

Cat's TheSlap Update: On a date with Robbie. I'm a little scared but I got my friends to support me. Feeling nervous

"I'm having a good date so far." Freddie said.

"Me too Fred baby." Sam said.

"You having a good date Cat?" Robbie said.

"Yeah I'm feeling nervous but I'm having fun." Cat said.

"I know your nervous. I saw your update on TheSlap." Robbie said holding up his PearPad.

"Ohh." Cat said.

"It's okay. I was feeling nervous too." Robbie said.

"Robbie, Cat, Sinjin and I are going to head out. We just paid for the food. Have fun with the rest of your date." Trina said.

"Bye." Sinjin said.

"See ya." Robbie said.

"Bye." Cat said.

"Beck and I are going to head out soon. Like Trina said, have fun with the rest of your guys date. Bye." Jade said.

"See ya." Beck said.

"Okay bye." Cat said.

"See ya." Robbie said.

"Cat, Robbie are you two having a good date?" Tori said.

"Yeah we are Tori." Cat said.

"That's good." Andre said.

"Yeah. Thanks for coming to help us out and supporting us." Cat said.

"Your welcome. Well Andre and I are going to head out. See you at school on Monday." Tori said.

"Bye." Andre said.

"See you Monday." Robbie said.

"Bye Tori. Bye Andre." Cat said.

Chapter 5

"You guys ready to go?" Sam said.

"Yeah." Freddie said.

"Yes." Cat said.

"Yep." Robbie said.

"Okay let's go." Sam said.

"So Cat, how did you enjoy your first date with Robbie?" Freddie said.

"Yeah it was the best first date." Cat said.

"I'm going to call my mom so she can teleport me back to Seattle." Freddie said.

"Hello." Mrs. Benson said.

"Hi mom. We just finished up over here." Freddie said.

"Did Cat have fun on her first date?" Mrs. Benson said.

"Yeah, she did. She liked it.

"That's good." Mrs. Benson said.

"Yeah. Well, I'm ready to come home now." Freddie said.

"Okay I'll teleport you back." Mrs. Benson said.

"Okay. Bye Sam. Bye Cat. Bye Robbie." Freddie said as Mrs. Benson teleported Freddie back to Seattle.

"Bye baby." Sam said.

"Bye Freddie." Cat said.

"See ya Freddie." Robbie said.

"Sam did you have fun on your date with Freddie?" Cat said.

"Yeah I did." Sam said.

"Well I'm glad you had fun with your date with Freddie." Robbie said.

"Thanks. I'm glad you had fun on your first date." Sam said.

"Thanks." Cat said.

"Thank you." Robbie said.

"Next." Sam said.

"What?" Robbie said.

"It's a reference to the song Thank you, next from Ariana Grande." Sam said.

"Ohh. Have you notice that Ariana looks like Cat." Robbie said.

"Yeah she does look like Cat." Sam said.

Chapter 6

"Thanks for the ride home. See you at school on Monday, Cat. Bye." Robbie said.

"See ya Robbie." Sam said.

"Bye Robbie. Have a nice weekend." Cat said.

"You too." Robbie said.

"So Cat you don't feel nervous anymore after your first date?" Sam said.

"Nope. Thanks for helping me with my first date." Cat said.

"You're welcome Cat. Glad you had fun." Sam said.

"Me too. Well goodnight Sam." Cat said.

"Night Cat." Sam said.


End file.
